Run Away With Me
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: What starts off as a favor to his Favorite Professor turns into something more for Sherlock when he realizes that the girl he is tutoring is not that much different than he is, and when things start going down for Sherlock as his already unhealthy relationship with Victor Trevor gets more violent, Sherlock turns to the one person he had learned to trust.
1. A Favor

"Miss Watson, if you wish to continue to the Nursing Program, then I suggest you get a Chemistry tutor." Elizabeth nodded at her Professor as she looked down at the failed exam he had given back to her. She wanted to be a nurse, it was the one thing that she had been striving for since John had set his mind to become a doctor so many years before. The youngest Watson wanted to make something of herself, she wanted to prove to everyone that she would not end up like they expected her to. She would have asked John to be her tutor but he was in the last stages of medical school by now and he was way to busy studying to help her, and if he had found out why she had been failing her classes then the uncomfortable questions would start, and that was something the would rather avoid for the moment. At least until she got everything figured out.

"In fact I have one in mind for you. Mr. William Holmes is one of the best Chemistry students we have here" The man's next statement pulled her out of her thoughts, she gave him a semi-hopeful look, maybe this William Holmes could catch her up in everything she had missed, then maybe, just maybe she didn't have to retake the course next semester and that scholarship money could go to a different, more promising class, like Math. "He is suppose to stop my office later on today and I will bring it up to him when he does" She nodded rather quickly at his offer.

"Thank You, Sir" She gave him a small smile before grabbing her books and headed off to her next class, one that she was not that far behind in.

Sherlock hitched his bag higher on his shoulder as he made his way into the University's Science building. He kept his eyes low to the ground, avoiding the gazes from his classmates, trying ignore the whispers about him even more, but that part was always harder to accomplish for he always managed to pick up on certain words such as 'Freak' and 'Show-off' as he passed them, but he tried not to let it bother him that much. The Chemistry major looked up once he finally reached his destination and knocked before he pushed open the door and peered inside looking at the professor who was perched behind his desk.

"I got your email Sir, you wanted to see me?" He asked as he straightened up and slowly slid inside.

"Ahh Yes I did William, have a seat please" Sherlock nodded as he slowly sank into one of the hard backed chairs, placing his bag between his feet.

"What can I do for you Professor Eccelds?" He asked as he folded his hands and set them on his lap in a rather professional manner

"I need a favor from you, one that would be greatly appreciated" Eccelds' replied as he leaned back in his chair. "I have a young lady, interested in nursing, a rather promising student in fact but she has fallen behind in class and I was just wondering if your schedule allowed, if you would take up being her tutor" There was some part of him that wanted to decline the offer, he had enough to deal with with Victor and his habit, but then there was the other part of him that wanted to take up the offer, maybe he could earn money that way and start paying off his debut, the sooner he did that, the sooner he could start paying back the debut he had accumulated with his less than appealing habit. After weighing the pro's and Con's of taking on this 'job' he nodded.

"I can do it, I will stop by Wednesday after class to talk to her" Sherlock stated as he fiddled with his watch.

"Thank You" Eccelds nodded, giving the boy a rather half smile that seemed to convey the happiness he felt at the fact the Chemistry major had taken this task of helping someone. He wasn't one to help other students for the most part, they all thought he was a freak so he hardly extended his services to those on campus who took the time to remind him how strange they thought he was. But something seemed different here, and different always had intrigued him.

Elizabeth held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she listened to John on the other end of the line. The house was quiet and she was alone, her parents where somewhere, and she didn't particularly care where, just as long as she had sometime for her self.

"Are you sure you are alright?" John asked his voice somewhat muffled, by what she really couldn't tell.

"Yes John I am fine, just as fine as I was last time we talked" She sighed as she closed her English textbook and placed it on the floor by her desk.

"I just want to make sure Liz, I know how things get around there" The youngest Watson closed her eyes for a moment.

"I know you know John, that is why you moved in with Mike. I know you know that is why you call me every other day, but I am fine right now John. Besides there isn't much you can do anyway. You are a medical student, you are already a resident a Bart's I am the last thing you need to worry about." The other end went silent and she knew that her older brother didn't like what he was hearing. For the most part he could read between the lines she gave him, and she was certain he was doing that now.

"I am suppose to worry about you" He mumbled before sighing, "J-just promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is Johnny" Elizabeth stated as she slowly got up from her chair and made her way to the bed, wincing slightly as she did so. The other side of the line went deathly quiet for a moment and for second Elizabeth thought that John had hung up.

"Just promise me if it gets worse, you will tell me... I know there isn't much I can do right now in between paying half the rent and for school supplies, but I will do my best to get you out of there." The cracking in John's voice was rather evident as he tried to keep himself steady.

"I promise John" Elizabeth replied as she kicked off her slippers and laid back on her bed, closing her blue eyes.


	2. Meeting

Elizabeth didn't know much about much about William Holmes, but she didn't know much about anyone in a higher grade than she was and anyone she had asked no one seemed to really want to tell her about him, it was like saying his name was some taboo, like if his name came across there lips something bad was going to happen to them. It was rather off putting, but honestly what did she have to lose from this? What she had learned from the Professor's was not much more help that what she had gathered from her classmates.

The nursing student sighed as she looked over the notes she was currently writing, none of it made sense, but she figured that was because she had missed more than half of her Chemistry lessons and the notes that went along with them. Sure she could have asked anyone of the nameless classmates she had, but just because she had the notes didn't mean she would understand any of it. Groaning internally the nursing student placed her head on her desk for a moment as she tried to push away the sinking feeling and stress that was slowly starting to consume her. After several deep breathes, she lifted her head and resumed her writing, she had to at least show she was putting some effort forward, especially if she was suppose to meet her tutor after class, well that was what she had been told anyway.

Sherlock waited outside the Chemistry lab waiting for it to be dismissed, he was nervous really despite how much he didn't show it. He didn't like being out in an open hallway with so many people who just generally disliked him for his abilities, and he wondered if the girl he was suppose to tutor was just going to be like everyone else on the campus, especially if she had done some of her own research. But he would just have to wait and find out for himself. He looked up from the floor when the door opened, the walls he built to protect himself as the sneers and 'Freak' came his way like they normally did in school. But Sherlock pretended that it didn't affect him, it didn't matter to him really, not anymore, but of course words still hurt.

As the last student filed out of the room, he slowly approached the open door to find Professor Eccelds leaning over the desk of the only student remaining. Slowly he inched his way into the room, the soles of his shoes making no sound on white tilted floor. The Chemistry Major paused a few feet behind them.

"Am I not interrupting I hope" He stated, making his presence known. He watched as the girl jumped and turned quickly, obviously taken by surprise. His blue-gray eyes narrowing a fraction as he tried to keep his deductions at bay. Don't need anymore enemies than I already have, in that case, just keep them to yourself. He paused for a moment Obvious female, around 19 years old, youngest sibling, only one still at home. Though something isn't entirely right, seems rather skittish and is currently sizing me up as either a friend or Foe.

"No, Not at all" Eccelds smiled at him as he straightened up. "Mr. Holmes this is the girl I would like you to tutor, Ms. Watson, this is Mr. William Holmes, the boy who was so kind agree to this arrangement." He felt unnerved by her rather intense stare, as if she was determining he was a threat after giving her such an obvious scare before she turned her head and looked at the professor, her facial features returning to what he assumed was an emotionless mask, giving him a rather appreciative nod before she returned her attention to him.

"I can tutor you three times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday if that is alright with you." He said, wanting to get down to business.  
"That is fine, In fact I have time now if you would like to get started, Unless there is a more convenient time for you" She really must not have a clue who he was, because not very many people took to being this kind and polite to him, even if they needed his help to pass a class.  
Sherlock nodded and watched her grab her book bag and her notebook before she stood. He watched as she gave the professor one more nod before he turned to lead her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as she trailed behind him as she slipped her notebook into her half open book bag. Once she caught up to him, she finally looked him over. He was a good four inches taller than she was, with dark curls and cheekbones that models would most likely kill for. She noted that he was way to thin for someone his height, but failed to mention it. The air between them was awkward as they walked mostly in silence, the sounds of there shoes: Hers a pair of black tennis shoes, while his seemed to be made of leather, slapping against the pavement.

"To the Library" He replied after what seemed like forever, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. "Unless you have somewhere else you prefer to study Ms. Watson"

"Elizabeth" She replied as she looked at him, she could see his brow knit for a moment as if he didn't understand

"What?" He questioned as he turned to look at her, his blue grey eyes holding some confusion, as if he couldn't think of a place that went by Elizabeth.

"My first name is Elizabeth" She clarified as he turned back to the path they were taking.

"Is the Library fine to study in Elizabeth, or do you have somewhere else you would prefer?"

"The library is fine...William" She waited for a moment as if for him to tell her to call him Mr. Holmes instead. She noticed how he tensed for a fraction of a second, but it was rather quick she probably though she had imagined it. The rest of the walk was made in the same awkward silence, each of them stealing glances as if they were trying to figure something about each other with out talking, not that it accomplished much. She tried to ignore the glances and whispers that followed them as they traveled through the courtyard, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. There was something about it that unnerved her. It was the same feeling she got when she had come up with nothing as she did her research on the boy currently besides her. As they approached the building, Sherlock stepped forward and pulled the door open for her and she gave him a grateful smile. This time she took the lead and walked towards the back of the library. It was not only more secluded but it also had a few decent tables and they wouldn't have an issue talking.

"So what exactly do you need tutoring with?" He asked her as she set her bag on the table and pulled out her textbook and notebook, her eyes adverted at first before looking up at him.

"Everything" Elizabeth had to admit her voice sounded rather pathetic as she spoke

.  
"The term is nearly half over and you need help with everything?"His tone was biting and it made her cringe slightly "What have you been doing for the last few months? Day dreaming?"

"I haven't been able to make it to class"

"And why is that?"

"That is none of your business" Her tone had changed, she could hear it as she tried to defend herself, protect herself and her secret. She looked up to see the look on Sherlock's face, there was something in his eyes that told her he was making some assumption which just may have been the correct one. But if he asked, she wasn't going to confirm it. They had just met, why should she tell some stranger, about her life away from school?


	3. Hidden Truths

"Tutoring?" John's voice questioned on the other end as Elizabeth sat at her desk once more. The phone was yet again being held between her head and shoulder as she looked over the notes she had taken earlier that afternoon

"Yes John, Tutoring, you know the extra help you get when you don't understand something being taught" She answered

"I know what that is" her brother retorted, she smiled as she imagined the look on his face as he probably leaned his head in the palm of his hand, the expression on his face somewhere between annoyance.

"What are you getting tutored in?"

"Chemistry" she answered simply, the anxious feeling she tended to harbor was slowly creeping into her chest once more

"Chemistry...but I thought you were doing decent in all your classes, Liz" John's voice had changed, and she did not particularly care for the tone it now took. It was the 'you aren't telling me everything tone, the one that made her fidget and feel uncomfortable, because that meant he wanted an honest answer, but this time, she couldn't give him one, not when he had his own life to juggle.

"I am Johnny, but it just got confusing for me" She lied, knowing that he wasn't there to see the out deception on her face as she talked. She knew John, and she knew that her brother would flip out if he found out things were worse than she actually let on. But she felt that keeping most of the truth from him was the best thing for him, he was studying to be a doctor and Elizabeth would never forgive herself if he dropped out of medical school for her. Just like she knew he would never forgive her for lying about how many times she had actually been hit.

"Liz..."

"Johnny, I promise I am doing fine, you took chemistry before, you know how hard it gets the farther you progress in the semester" Her answer was met with Silence and she could picture him holding hid head in his hand, his eyes shut as he took in her words.

"I guess you are right" he sighed finally "Tell me about your tutor then, what are they like? Do they at least have a decent idea what they are talking about?"

"Of course they know what they are talking about John. He is a Chemistry major, a few years older than I am. But he seems so much smarter than that, he is A bit of a git I suppose, more like the blacklisted of the campus from what I have gathered. No one talks about him."

"So they gave you the campus freak then" John commented

"I doubt he is a freak John" she countered "Different, yes, a freak no." Her retort was met with Silence on the other end of the line and for once she couldn't imagine what John was doing, instead she just sat there in silence.

"What Ever you say Elizabeth"

* * *

Sherlock smiled as he talked to the older of his younger twin sisters. A smile growing on his face as she talked on and on about medical school, her new friends and her idiotic professors. The last thing he wanted was for one of his younger siblings to find out about his drug habits. He was pulled back into the conversation as soon as there was a long pause of silence as though she expected him to say something

"Will!? Hello, big bro? Talk to me..." Vienna chuckled on her side of the call. "I hear you're tutoring someone for a little extra money? Did mum and dad cut your expenses?"

"No... They, uh, they cut back the money they transfer over since Ford is also paying off my uni debt as well." The older sibling lied, looking towards the room Victor sat in, fear taking over the chemistry major's face as he tried to keep his tone as neutral as possible. "I do need to have a bit extra cash for certain luxuries."

"Well, those luxuries better not be going to up your nose or in your arm, William." Vi murmured, sighing as one of her friends called her in the background, mention a late night cram session at their friend's place. "Anyways, I gotta go, Will... I'll message you before I go to bed... Be safe and make sure you take care of your body."

"I will Vi" He said quietly before the line went died, slowly he pulled the phone away from his ear before he ran a hand over his face.

"You didn't tell her then?" He jumped as he turned to look at Victor, he had not noticed him approaching. His heart was beating rather quickly as he noticed the flashes of Emotions that passed over Victor's face so quickly he just may have been imagining them.

Sherlock shook his head, how could he tell her that he was using again when he had promised he would stop for their sake? She was one of the few people who didn't think he was a freak, that didn't think he was a show off. He was taken by surprise as Victor reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling them face to face. Sherlock leaned back just slightly, their faces so close he could make put the out the faint lines on the other males brow

"I thought you were suppose to tell family everything?" Victor asked, his tone making Sherlock's blood go cold, he swallowed thickly. "Or was that a lie William?" Sherlock didn't answer, instead he just looked at Victor. The pounding in his chest became more pronounce as it echoed in his ears.

In a heart beat, Sherlock felt his back collide with the wall as he was shoved up against it, the chemistry major turned his head as a low hiss escaped his lips. Victor's warm breath ghosted over the side of his face and neck as he leaned in.

"Next time she calls, You tell her the truth, or you will regret it" Sherlock nodded but he still refused to look at the male who had him pinned to the wall.

"Understood" He said softly as the hands on his shirt released him after giving him one more shove into the hard drywall. Victor walked out with out another word and after several moments, Sherlock moved to close his bedroom door softly. He moved to his bed and sunk down, the mattress hardly making a sound as it took all his weight. Quietly he placed his mobile on the nightstand before laying back and covering his face with his hands.

"What on earth have you gotten yourself into?" He muttered to himself. Things were slowly changing, and it was becoming very obvious very fast that it was not for the better.


	4. Expect the Unexpected

He sat in the back of his Chemistry class, hunched over his desk partially as he tried to soothe the aching in his back. Sherlock was certain there was most likely a bruise forming from where he and the wall had met the night before. Sherlock had started to notice the slow and subtle changes in Victor, but Sherlock had just thought they were just a brief side effect of the cocaine, but now it seemed that was not the case. Sighing, the twenty year old ran his hand over his face, last night was the first time his boyfriend had ever slammed him into the wall, he received the threats occasionally, when he refused to get high with him, when he refused to speedball or shoot up, but nothing that would have actually left any physical marks other than the ones on his arm caused by the needle he used.

He groaned as he straightened up, his muscles protesting as he straightened up and began to copy down the notes on the board, he would have loved nothing more than to go home and sort out his thoughts, but it was Thursday and he had to tutor that girl. He had promised to, he had a favor to fulfill to one of the professor's he thought was rather competent at his job. He was compensated for his time as well, which was a plus. He would put that money to good use and whether it went up his nose or in his arm would just depend on how he felt. Not that he would tell anyone in his family he was using again. He had to admit he had managed to stay clean for the most part, but he just couldn't help but want a fix when he was stressed out or when he needed to think more clearly.

He looked around the room and noticed a girl was holding his gaze, recognizing her as one of the people in his study group, Molly Hooper. He sighed before looking to the front of the classroom, taking down notes. He felt a buzz in his pocket and turned to Molly, whose phone was rested on her desk, screen down.

Are you okay? You look a bit stiff and your eyes are red. xx Molly

Sherlock couldn't help but cringe internally at her text signature before quickly responding.

It's nothing, Molly. Pulled an all-nighter at the library and the chairs do not agree with me. WH

Molly looked down to her phone with a sigh before giving up on that topic, changing the subject quickly.

Study session, tonight. You're turn to bring the snacks, Will. xx Molly

Sherlock sighed and sent another text back with a soft smile on his face.

Can't. I'm tutoring someone tonight. Sorry, Molls. WH

Okay, that's fine. We can do it afterwards or would you still be busy? xx Molly.

Date night with Vic afterwards, sorry again. WH

Okay, see you next time then. xx Molly.

Sherlock gazed down at his phone once more before slipping it back into his pocket as he heard the professor dismiss them. He slowly closed his notebook, sliding the pen he had used into the spiral wiring on the side and slipped it into his bookbag along with the thick, heavy textbook he had to carry around three times a week. After securing his belongings and making sure most of the class had left before he did, the Chemistry major made his way out of lab and travelled down the hall to wait for his 'student'. As per usual, he ignored the comments that came his way as he passed his fellow students. Instead he took to focusing on the pattern of the floor tiles as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder, making sure that the rucksack covered most of his back.  
Upon reaching his destination, the Chemistry Major, leaned against the wall across from the lab he knew was to be her classroom and waited.

Thursdays always seemed to be the slowest days In Elizabeth's opinion as she run her fingers through her hair, pushing the strands out of her face as she scribbled down the notes on the board. Chemistry was the last class she had for that day and as much as she would have loved to go home and enjoy a few hours of peace before the weekend nightmare began, she knew that wasn't possible. Thursdays were to become the longest tutoring sessions she would have in order get her back up to speed. While she didn't know if she could actually deal with a repeat performance of William periodically insulting her intelligence, her ability to study, and her class punctuality for an extra ninety minutes like he had the day before, however, it was her best shot.

Ten minutes before class was over, there was a break in the lecture as the Professor opened the floor to questions and as much as she told herself now would have been the most opportune time to pay attention and have some of her confusion eased, the nursing student couldn't help but zone out as her eyes wandered around the lab taking in the faces of the others who had to sit through an hour and fifteen minute class for their degree. That was when she noticed someone was staring at her, and that had caught her off guard.

It was one of the upper year boys, one she had seen in passing, one that had over heard her asking about William, for that she was sure of. She had seen the look on his face when she had made her inquiry. He had been shocked at the fact she was asking about Holmes just as much as she was surprised at the fact his brown eyes were boring a hole right through her...

"-And Don't forget there is an exam on Monday!" Professor Eccelds' voice sounded making her jump slightly as he tone rose . the sudden change in sound had ripped her from her unpleasant staring contest and despite the fact that her heart was now pounding painfully against her ribs, she was no longer holding the man's gaze. She packed up her belongings quickly and quietly, having no desire to linger any longer than she should have. Not after that. In one quick motion she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, to get one more glimpse of the man, but he was lost in the sea of students rushing towards the doors for their release.

"Something catch your interest Miss Watson?" Her head swivelled quickly back ahead of her body, her blue eyes taking in Sherlock as he stood across from the door, a look of indifference on his face. She shakes her head quickly as she closes the gap between them.

"No, nothing at all, Just making sure that I didn't forget anything at the table" She lied as she gave him a small smile. He tilted his head slightly as if he didn't believe her but she shrugged the idea off. He didn't know her well enough. There was brief period of Silence that stretched between them as she looked at him, and that was when she took notice of the people whispering again. Her ears picking up on the word 'Freak' as they gave the boy in front of her glances.

"Shall we go then?" He asked her, breaking the silence as she nodded. He pushed himself off the wall and winced slightly as if he had an injury, but she didn't question him,yet, maybe he was just sore from standing.

Elizabeth watched Sherlock with curiosity, her blue eyes locked on the chem major. She quickly made her way to his side, recognizing a few of the signs of abuse from personal experience. "William, what happened?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing." He answered too quickly, his grey eyes avoiding her. "It was an all-nighter and I feel a bit tired and achy." He knew that lying to her wasn't the best thing to do but he figured she had other things to worry about rather than her junkie chemistry tutor.

"I had not realized that all-nighters in college resulted in what looks like a bruise on your neck" She stated as she looked at him, this had gotten rather personal rather quickly for two people who had just met, but his curls were not long enough to completely to hide the small patch of skin between the dark locks and his shirt collar.

"You are seeing things Miss. Watson, maybe that is another reason you are failing Chemistry, your lack of proper observations" the nursing student glared at him from the corner of her eye and remained silent. This session was going to exactly like the one the day before.

The nursing student fought back the sarcasm forming in her mind as Sherlock pulled out the textbooks for her course, his own a bit battered and worse for wear. Clearly second hand compared to her new version, highlighted with her notes before her brief involuntary withdrawal from the course.

"So, continuing from the previous days work, I figured we should do a basic run through of the periodic table." He muttered, watching as her face began to slowly morph to a face of utter boredom. He let out a soft growl, running a hand through his curls. "Miss Watson. If I am keeping you from more pressing matters, you are more than welcome to leave and I will refund you whatever you have paid me so far."

Elizabeth looked at him. "You aren't keeping me from anything" her voice gaining that slightly annoyed edge to it. "I know the basic periodic table, I have a copy of it in my notes, I managed to show up for the first week of class. I just feel behind after that, but I did say I needed help with everything..."

Sherlock looked to the girl with a raised eyebrow, his eyes narrowing at her voice. He let out a sigh, tired of her already. "Miss Watson, if you talk to me like that, you will be needing to find a new tutor by the end of the hour, and yes, I will refund what you have paid me." He said with a scowl. "I have better things to do with my time than help a slacker or anyone for that matter. I have my own courses I need to study for."

Elizabeth stopped and stared at him as he walked a few paces ahead of her. "Is that what you think? That I decided to take these classes and after the first week not show up and then purposely waste someone else's time?" Her voice had changed, softened, "I would hate to inform you Mr. Holmes but you have the wrong impression, a very wrong impression and I highly suggest that before you go around making assumptions about someone who you obviously think is lower than yourself, you get to know them first."

The dark haired man looked away from her for a brief moment, a hint of hurt in his eyes as she spoke before taking her words into consideration and doing what the normal human being would do. He opened his mouth to say his apology but found that nothing would come out, only the small exhale of whatever breath he was holding. He closed his eyes briefly before trying again. "I… I apologize, Miss Watson. My words were harsh and uncalled for. I will refrain from speaking to you in this manner."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, rather stunned at he had actually apologized. She was quiet for a moment. "Thank you, that is very much appreciated, you have no idea" her voice still had that soft quality to it as she began to walk again. Brushing a piece of hair away from her neck, forgetting that she had a fading bruise on the back of her neck.

Sherlock froze at the sight of her neck, the bruise on the back of her neck the shape of a male hand, his grey eyes narrowing at the pattern. "It seems, Miss Watson, that I am also seeing things based on my earlier assumption that we are not sporting bruises." He paused and stood closer to her, pausing just at the doors of the library. "Perhaps today we do it in the comforts of one of our homes?" He asked with a soft smile, a genuine kindness to his voice.

Elizabeth froze, her back going rigid as he mentioned her bruise and if she thought her body couldn't get any tenser, she was wrong at the mention of going to either one of their places for the tutoring session. "I...I... Do you really think that would be a good idea?" She asked "I mean...I wouldn't want to inconvenience you...we are already here and such."

Sherlock nodded and looked at his watch with a kind smile. "Victor has a few hours at work before we have to head back to the library or somewhere else that he won't be able to bother either of us." He returned with a soft tone, a hand gently resting on her shoulder. "That is if you want to, Miss Watson."

Elizabeth nodded "If you want to go to your place that is fine... mine is off limits" The tension in her shoulders had increased. She felt like she had said too much, it was when she became aware she was hiding her secret, it became obviously harder for her to.

The chemistry student noticed the reluctance to go to her own place and took it into consideration and made a mental list of places that Miss Watson would not go to with guests. Her house currently the only thing on his list. "Of course, Miss Watson. Whichever makes you feel comfortable. I do not want to stir up any more issues with my students."

"I am your only student" she muttered. "Your place should be fine I suppose, unless you want to head to the café on the corner. Honestly, I just want to get this started so you can insult my intelligence like yesterday"

Sherlock looked away from Elizabeth, hurt at her accusations of his observations, unaware it hurt the other. "If this makes anything better, Miss Watson, I wouldn't be surprised if you started to call me freak like the rest of the student body." He paused and looked down at his mobile, receiving a vulgar text from his boyfriend.

Hurry up, William. I want to see you writhing once more. -VT

Sherlock paled and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I... I apologize about the interruption but I need to sort something out." He managed before turning back to his mobile, sending a quick text back.

I am sorry, darling, but I have a tutoring session tonight. WH

"I seriously doubt I will be calling you anything other than your name" Elizabeth stated as she watched the color slowly drain from his face. Her head tilted for a moment in thought before her mind went back to the 'invisible' bruise that was peaking out from under the collar of his shirt. But she didn't voice her observations, instead she stood there quietly taking in the man who had an attitude adjustment quicker than her father, but at least his didn't have her spread out on the floor gasping.

Sherlock forgot that he was alone as soon as he sent the text to Victor, tears forming in the corner of his eyes at the response.

If I were you, I would listen to my dealer boyfriend. Especially when I have a large debt to pay off. -VT

Besides, you have a client this evening. Fuck the other job you got. Haven wants another night with the "virgin" -VT

Sherlock just stood in the hallway frozen with fear at the texts, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I..." He choked out, looking away from his mobile before walking off to the nearest washroom and locked the door behind him.

It was against her better judgement to follow him, anyone else would have just sighed and stocked off, but she wasn't going to do that, not when he seemed so distraught. A few moments later she stood in front of the washroom door, ignoring the glances she was receiving. "William? is everything alright?"

"I... I will be in a bit... Just a bit shaken is all." He lied, quite obviously at that. The chem major had never felt this bad off he had to use on campus, needle in hand and rubber band on his arm. "I just need a few moments... I... I apologize."

She glared at the door for a moment "Before you do anything you may highly regret, I just want to throw this out there… I know that we have known each other for less than twenty-four hours, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me if you need help. Obviously you don't have to tell me anything, but I just wanted you to know"

"I am sorry to confirm the rumors that the student body has made of me but I have an issue with drugs and the people that come with it..." was what he wanted to say but found that all he could say was a gasping noise that wasn't even counted as human speech.

It was stupid to think that he would be able to tell practically a stranger that he was using drugs and not just the light stuff like weed or hash but instead the hard stud like heroin and coke. So he chose silence, finding that it did him justice as he slowly removed the rubber band and put say the needle back into the glasses case he used to conceal his stash while on school campus.

Elizabeth moved away from the door and leaned against the wall, sighing slightly as she did so, she looked ahead of her, mildly wondering what they had signed her up for. Maybe John and the other's on campus were correct at labelling him a freak, but there was still something that told her differently,

"Are you coming out?" she asked as she looked back at the door "Or would you just like me to go ahead a leave you alone?"

Sherlock froze, his head shooting up and unlocked and opened the door, allowing the younger woman to see him after he had a minor panic attack. "If you wish to cancel the tutoring session for this evening, you may. I do not seem fit to tutor you while I'm a mess."

"Frankly, I don't care about the session we are suppose to have, I want to know if you are going to be okay, if you want to go and talk or if you just want me to leave. This is your call, not mine I am not the one having a horrid day"

"Miss Watson... What exactly have you heard about me from the student body? Or even your professors?" He asked, looking down at his worn down shoes. "I assume that people have referred to me as freak. That's always the first thing they say"

She took a breathe, "Some of the people I asked didn't even answer my question, but they gave me questioning glances. The ones that did answer did say you were a 'freak' and that being around you was a bad idea, that I should find someone else to help me with Chem, you were dangerous, you had issues.." she stopped there "I just wanted to know what they knew, but to me is just seemed to be biased opinions"

"We seem to be taking a very sharp turn into topics I do not wish to discuss." He said with a sigh before turning to see that there was genuine sincerity in her voice and kindness in her eyes. "But since you are going to be spending every Tuesday and Thursday with me, I shall tell you." He murmured.

Elizabeth nodded but kept silent, her blue eyes glancing quickly to the unnameable but brilliant eyes of her tutor. "You... You don't have to, Mr. Holmes." She murmured, pulling her hair so it would hide her own bruise.

"No, I insist... This was one of the reasons why I have a debt to pay off to Professor Eccelds. It was either do a few tasks for the professors or get kicked out." He said.

"So this is like a charity case then, well not so much a charity case as in you prevent me from failing and you get to keep going with your degree program"

Sherlock nodded. "Although the reason why I'm doing it could get me kicked out." He paused, trying to sum up the courage to tell her about his "habit" and let out a deep sigh before continuing. "As wrong as I would like the student body to be about me being a "junkie freak", they're correct... I have issues with drugs and the last time I used, I nearly died of an overdose in my own dorm room. Professor Eccelds has been one of the few- the only professor on my side."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't even know." He returned with a shake of his head, a sad smile on his face.

Elizabeth sighed and ran a hand over her face before looking him over. "You don't have friends then, do you? I mean, that was kind of obvious..."

"No friends that I trust to hold this secret. Even if the entire student body now knows that I'm a junkie." He muttered, running a hand through his messy curls. "I mean, Vic already knows but he's sort of worse off than I am."

She looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I can be your friend... If you want you obviously don't have to let me be one." She diverted her eyes. Her sentence made her sound like she was back in primary school.

As basic as her sentence was, he appreciated the offer as she spoke. "Miss Watson, I would lo-like that. It would be an honor to be your friend."

He could see and hear Victor in his mind, shaking his head as he spoke. "So much for easy money..." Sherlock closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering to himself. "Shut up."

"So this is still your call, if you want to do tutoring today fine, if not I can make my way to Bart's and annoy a resident for four hours"

"As much as I would love to tutor you, Miss Watson, I wouldn't be all here today. We can do a cram session this weekend for your exam on Monday." He commented, remembering the professor's words as he sat outside the door earlier.

Elizabeth gave a nod before looking down and pulled out a scrap piece of paper, jotting down her number. "Text me if you think of the day."

The chem major nodded and took the slip of paper, sticking it in his pocket. He gave her a nod before walking off, a soft smile on his face before fear washed over. Things had changed between the two and he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad change.


	5. Thankful

"You should be glad you didn't lose our best customer because of your actions." Victor snarled, hitting the young man over and over, ignoring his pleas to stop. "Because of you, I lost about a thousand quid."

Victor left him there, writhing in pain and holding his stomach. Sherlock looked at the slowly disappearing figure, tears rolling down. 'Things are definitely not the same, anymore.' Sherlock thought to himself, closing his eyes as he heard his boyfriend's mobile go off.

"Yeah… I can go tonight… I just can't bring William… He's a bit indisposed at the moment… Yeah, yeah.. I know how you guys like him but he can't come, Dennis. How are things going with that girl you like? …. Oh, she's got her eyes on some freak?" Victor paused, eying up the 'sleeping' twenty year old, his boyfriend turned away from the older man. "Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about, mate… Yeah but I don't think we should do that just yet… I say we wait 'til they least expect it… So what kind do you want… The good shit? Yeah, I've always got the good shit… Be there in ten... Just leaving Will's."

Sherlock opened his eyes wide as he shot up from bed, looking to the clock. 2:00 AM on the dot. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this but she was his "friend" or so she said and by what he heard, friends help friends no matter the time. And she did give him her number. Before he could do anything else, he felt the aching muscles of his bruised and bloody body protesting as he tried to stand, looking around for his own mobile.

He felt around the bed for the damned mobile, too scared and sore to leave from beneath the covers. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of Victor having hold of his phone and telling his contacts about how he was back on coke. Although most of his contacts knew, it was his family that he was mostly concerned about finding out.

Thinking ahead, he had saved Miss Watson's number as nothing, leaving the number just as that. Passing it off as a wrong number or a finger slip, thankful that he could pass it off as one of his sister's numbers.

Miss Watson, I apologize for the inconvenience but I need help and I apologize for texting you at two in the morning but it is serious. WH

Elizabeth had been laying in bed somewhere between sleep and alertness when she heard her mobile vibrate on her nightstand. She groaned as she extended her arm, sore muscles protesting. She had no idea who would be contacting her at this hour. Her fingers closed around the device, frowning at the number before opening the message. Her heart sank as she read what was sent and who had sent it. It was against her better judgement to even reply this late, but before she knew it, she was typing rapidly.

Nevermind the time, where are you? What happened? What do you need me to do? EW

Sherlock was shocked that she even responded, but this was proving the nursing student to be true to her promise. Yes she was right when he had no one, but now he had someone. This girl, this teenager was willing to help her chemistry tutor no matter the risks. And for that he was thankful. He looked to the bright screen, wiping the tears forming in the corners of his eyes before responding with the same speed she gave him.

I am in building B of the on-campus dorm rooms. Room seven, and I think he left the door unlocked… There will be a light switch to the right of the door when you open it and I will be on the bed. Although, I may not be decent… WH

Elizabeth had gotten up and pulled out a pair of jeans and proceeded to get dressed as her mobile went off once more.

I will be there as soon as I can, just need to grab a few things and break out of here. I can assure you, I have seen the male anatomy William, I have brothers. EW

Sherlock didn't want to explain what happened but it seemed as though he would have to eventually, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he tried to sit up. He called out in pain, feeling a stinging sensation growing from his lower back. He closed his eyes, unable to fathom the thought of what caused that pain.

Looking at the screen, he knew she wouldn't back out now. She was probably on her way already, concerned for her tutor and unaware of the secrets that were about to be opened to her. He let out a soft sigh before typing back a truthful response.

As much as this may shock you, the bruise you saw earlier was nothing compared to how I am now… If I require hospital care, do not admit me… He… I mean Victor is still listed as my emergency contact and that will only worsen things. WH

Elizabeth had pulled on a hoodie over her t-shirt and had double checked that she had packed all the supplies she had bought for her first aid class. Carefully she made her way out of her room and down the hall before slipping out the front door undetected. She pulled her mobile from her pocket and looked at the screen sighing as she travelled towards the campus.

If you require hospital care, then we will deal with that when we cross that bridge. As for your emergency contacts, you can change it.. to my number. EW

Sherlock read the text, frozen from her kindness and bit his inner cheeks. He closed his eyes and looked away from the screen momentarily before recomposing himself. He was smiling at the screen as he sent a quick response.

Thank you, Miss Wa- Elizabeth. That means a lot to me. And thank you for your help, despite the time. I will make this up for you. WH

Elizabeth kept looking over her shoulder as she made her way down the street, her orange medical bag over her shoulder. She read the text over twice.

That is what friends do, they help each other, and you tutoring me is enough. Just... you don't have to repay me. EW

The chemistry major was smiling softly as he slowly found the will to get out of bed and dress himself so he was at least in pants. He turned the light on with a soft smile as he looked himself over in the mirror. "I suppose things are looking up now…" He murmured before flopping onto his bed, wincing at the slight pain he felt from the earlier beating.

His phone went off on the bed, groaning softly as he reached for it. It was Elizabeth of course and her text made him smile. Friends. They were friends and he was happy with that. He quickly sent back a text, the soft tapping of the screen breaking the silence of his empty flat.

If this tutoring session feel adequate enough to pay of this debt then you do not need to pay me for the sessions then. After all, we are friends. WH

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she read the message as she stepped onto the campus grounds, heading towards the dorms.

Her tutor was really something else, someone else, not the 'Freak' they claimed him to be, well in her eyes at least.

Nearly there, five more minutes, we will discuss everything else after I look you over and decided if I need to make a few calls. EW

See you in a bit then, I already have the light on, and put on a pair of pants so you don't have to see my 'male anatomy'. Besides, I'd need a few dates before we go there. WH

Sherlock smiled at the humor he threw into the text, knowing that she would most likely dismiss it and roll her eyes then send back a similar text with equal sarcasm

Elizabeth took the stairs as she looked over her phone, she stopped as she read it, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

More like a couple of dates, a couple of drinks and to know each other for more than a day, but I shall keep that in mind for later. EW

Sherlock smiled softly and took a mental note, deciding to use his humour to his advantage and keep her interested in whatever he had to say but not over use it like a cheap opening act for a big name comedian. The chem major could hear footsteps outside the door and knew for a fact that it had to be Liz, seeing as Dennis lived on the other side of London. Before she could knock, William called out. "It's open."

Elizabeth opened the door and slipped in, closing and locking the door behind her, it didn't take long for her to find her way to his bedroom, she stood in the hallway, just before his door as her eyes fell on him. Something in her chest constricted as she stood for a moment, frozen. Quickly she shook her head and moved closer to the door and gave him a small smile, fairly certain a few of her bruises were visible as well.

Sherlock took in the sight of her, sitting up and folding his feet underneath himself. He looked at one of her bruises and stood, walking towards her with a slight limp. "Miss Watson... Are you okay?" He asked as he glanced over her with a small smile as well, taking in her current state. He paused and looked down. "Like I'm one to talk... I am the perfect image of not being okay... And yet here I am, asking you. Though if we were to be checked over at a clinic or hospital, you should be the first one to be admitted. You're more valuable."

"I am not here for me and I am not going to a clinic or hospital, if anyone here is it is you, now what happened?" She allowed her eyes to go over his body, taking in the malted skin. "Please be honest, I can't help you properly otherwise"

How did he know she was going to say that? That he had to be honest or else she wouldn't be able to help him. He swallowed the large lump in his throat, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm exactly ready to tell you- oh fuck it..." He murmured before continuing. "Victor has become more violent more frequently."

She nodded as she looked around the room for a moment, "I can see that, and maybe after we get you cleaned up, I can tell you something about me, it is only fair" She removed the bag from her shoulder. "Be happy I have hospital grade medical supplies at my disposal"

Sherlock smiled weakly and looked to her. "If the secret you wish to share with me is what I think it it, may I voice my deduction?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her with the deduction he wanted to voice for the last few days. "Although I understand if you wish to tell me yourself, seeing as it's a personal matter."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "You tell me what you think, your deductions, and I will clear things up when you are done." She stated as she moved and placed the orange bag on the edge of his bed and opened it. "Whatever you say, I won't be upset, I promise"

"You have an abusive father." He said hesitantly, looking away from her and close his eyes. "I don't know if it's true or not but you don't need to confirm."

"You must be rather good at reading people, or I must have been horrid at hiding it" She muttered. "I need you to sit down"

Sherlock shook his head. "I need to do something first." He whispered, limping towards her. He didn't give her enough time to answer, pulling her into a gentle hug. "You don't deserve any of that... I'm sorry."

She was taken by surprise, her body tensed for a moment as he hugged her, moments later, she hugged him back just as gently. "You don't deserve this either, none of this... and I would tell you what I thought, but that can wait"

Sherlock nodded and looked to her with a soft smile. "I just read people well but this time I chose to keep that deduction to myself… I wouldn't want to lose a possible friendship because I voiced a truthful deduction at the wrong moment. Especially about someone as kind and caring as you."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were lying about the kind and caring part, but not many people get up at two in the morning to walk to campus because someone they just met needed help" Elizabeth stated as she pulled away and guided him to the edge of the bed to sit down.

Sherlock smiled weakly, leaning against her gently, careful of her bruises. "Yeah, just like a junkie freak would be willing to take time to tutor some girl… But then again she's not just any girl now… She's his only trustworthy friend…" He looked down and leaned away from her, his hands itching to take hers in his but resisted against it. "Again, and I probably sound like a broken record but thank you."

"Number one you are not a freak, Freaks are like the morons I am subjected to spend christmas dinner with against my will. Number two, you are not a broken record, You have only said thank you… three times, Number Three, I am fairly certain that she is rather pleased to be your only trustworthy friend, it now means she can call someone else other than John when she needs to talk"

Sherlock smiled softly at her and looked down, sighing. "As much as I would love to publically be your friend, I can't. Victor would go after you and with what he does to me, I would hate for the same to happen to you." He murmured, looking down at his lap. "I mean no disrespect to you, Miss Watson."

"If that is what you must do Mr. Holmes, then do it" She stated as she began to look him over, frowning slightly as she pulled on a pair of gloves before touching his shoulder. "Is he usually this rough with you? You don't have to answer that if you feel uncomfortable with it"

"We're friends, and you did say I need to be honest so you can treat me proper." He shook his head, smiling weakly. "He would just say things like this.. He'd never act upon them… Only his friends…" He added the last part with a murmur, hoping she didn't catch the man's words. "He and I have a deal on how I pay my debt but you won't like what I do to help him.."

"I am getting the picture" She managed to keep her voice even before she pulled out Iodine and a gauze, drenching the white mesh before applying it to the bite mark on his shoulder. "I am going to pay you for tutoring me, and you are not going to tell me no, or reject it. Use to pay him off faster"

"Judging on his increased rage, I do not think he is staying to just one drug… and if you seen how angry he gets some days, you would think he'd be on steroids…" He murmured, wiping away the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. "He's not the same man I first fell in love with… He's...different."

"Drugs do that to people" She said as she took his hand in her free one. "Lots of things can do that to people, but he doesn't deserve you and you don't deserve to be abused that way. It doesn't matter if you are together or if you owe him money, you don't deserve it"

Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt her hand in his. He shook his head and pulled away. "I can't... Elizabeth, if you truly think about it, my debt is my fault. I thought that since my boyfriend was also my dealer, I would be able to get a discount... I was reckless and stupid before my first overdose."

"Just because he is your dealer and your boyfriend does not give him the right to whore you out" Elizabeth stated as she looked at him. "And I will repeat myself everyday for as long as you let me be in your life until you believe me. Yes you do drugs, yes it was your choice but you don't have to pay him back with your body"

The chem major looked down. "I've been sober for a few days... But Victor has been forcing needles on me... So I guess I haven't been sober for days." He murmured, looking back at her.

The nursing student sighed as she snapped off her gloves and threw them down on the bag before she pulled him forward, wrapping her arms around him. "This relationship you have isn't right William. It. Is. Not. Right."

Sherlock looked away from the girl, shaking his head. "Then what should be right? I have never known anything but this, Elizabeth." He murmured, glancing briefly to her before looking back at his hands. "I know this isn't healthy but what else do I have?"

"You have a friend, William. One that isn't going to treat you like- like this. "Elizabeth stated her voice taking on that edge once more. She looked down as she tried to form the right words, before just blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "If you want, I can show you how things work with friends… Not the way Victor and his friends treat you…"

The twenty year old froze at her words, shocked she would even be willing to help him in this aspect although, it was sort of a given seeing that they were close friends with all that they shared this evening. He shook his head as though to pull himself from the shock. "I...I would love that, Elizabeth… Thank you."

"You are welcome" She smiled at him before pulling her gloves on again and began to treat him once more.


	6. you before me

_It was just before dawn as she snuck back in the house. Elizabeth had managed to slip into the front door and close it softly before the entryway light was switched on, bathing the space and her in a golden glow in the early hours._

_"And where in the fuck have you been?" Her father's harsh tone echoed in her ears, making her flinch as she turned around. His face was a rather unique shade of red, one that usually meant trouble. "ANSWER _

_"I-I..." she stumbled over her words, her mind had disengaged, nothing was coming to mind, no lies, and there was no way she was going to tell him the truth. She was still trying to make her mind work when she felt herself being slammed into the front door._

_"You best answer me if you know what is good for you" the alcohol on his breath was overpowering as was the anger in his low voice, but all she did was shake her head. The nursing student knew what was coming next as she was thrown to the floor, she had enough time to curl up before the blows rained down on her, gasps escaping her lips. She had tuned out the noise from above, the insults, his reasoning, instead she focused on breathing and staying that way._

Elizabeth slowly came to her senses, the floor hard under her sore body as she took in a deep breath before coughing as she inhaled the dust from the floor. It takes a few moments before she can properly turn herself over on her back,gasping as the pain in her back intensifies as she places all her weight upon it. It was obvious she had been out for awhile, the sitting room was full of sunlight that came in ribbons from the slots in the blinds and the curtains. For a few moments she laid there, her eyes closed as she tried to judge the damage that was done and if it was bad enough to even reach out to John.

After deciding that the pain in her sides were from ribs that were in fact bruised and not broken she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, her hands holding most of her weight as she tried not to fall back on the tiled floor. Quietly she got to her feet and leaned against the wall for support as she reached for the bag that appeared to be smashed in the door several times. frowning Elizabeth bent down and grabbed it, sighing as the smell of iodine reached her nose and the brownish stain became apparent against the fabric. All of her supplies had been compromised, she would have to make a detour after class on Monday to get more. That was if No one needed her assistance over the weekend.

The journey down the hall to her room seemed to take longer than it should have, but she was moving so slowly to stop herself from hurting. Once in her room, she shrugged out of her clothes,tossing them on the floor, her jeans falling with a slight 'thump' as they fell with the weight of her mobile. It didn't take long for her to change into something that wasn't so constricting as the jeans or the sweatshirt she had been wearing. For a few moments she is thankful she is home alone, like every Friday, before fishing for her mobile and settles down on the soft mattress.

The Nursing student's fingers find the power button and the screen comes to life in a bright glow and that is when she sees it.

13 missed calls

5 new voicemail

6 new Messages

They for the most part, are all from the same number, the number that had called her at 2 am that morning because he needed help. The pain in her body is instantly replaced with guilt, anxiety, and the overall feeling of being sick. She wasn't expecting this,she wasn't expecting him to reach out so early. When she had left, Sherlock had been falling asleep, completely bandaged, dressed in some decent night clothes and curled up on his side,staring at the wall.

"Fuck" Elizabeth muttered under her breath. "If he isn't panicking by now, it might as well be a miracle"

The chemistry major lay in his bed, tears streaming down as he tried to call her once more. He got the voicemail straight away, due to the turned off mobile. He tried to stay composed but found that he couldn't.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I am sorry for bothering... I-I just wanted to check in... This has been the fifth voicemail... You've not yet responded to my text nor answered any of my calls. It's been seven hours and I've been worrying sick about you. Please call me back. You have my number. I hope everything is okay... Also, I figured you should know that I am going to leave Victor as soon as possi-" Sherlock was cut off, a harsh voice in the background which could only be Victor.

"Who the fuck said you could end this?" Victor asked with a snarl, forcing the younger man onto the bed, Sherlock's fingers quickly pressing end as he let out a sharp cry.

"Please, Vic... I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry.. I just wanted to reassure Miss Watson. I-I-" He was cut off by the older man's hand over his mouth. The unwanted yet familiar feel of a needle pressing into his arm. He fought against it before realizing what he had received. Today it wasn't heroin nor the liquid form of cocaine. Today it was a sedative, the numbness of his body the strangest he felt in days.

With his fingers still working for him, he quickly sent a single word text to Miss Watson.

Help. WH

Elizabeth listened to her voicemail as fast as it would play, and skimmed over her messages rather quickly

"Fuckity, Fuck,Fuck, Fuck" She muttered as she sat up, wincing, as she threw her legs over the side of the the clothes she had worn on her late night healing session, she made her way to the closet, hitting the call button under the number. She held the phone between her head and shoulder, hoping he would answer.

The Nursing student couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact her friend had needed her, but she had and possibly was, unable to help him. The last message came in nearly ten minutes before, she honestly hadn't realized she had been laying there that long, but that would explain the soreness in her muscles.

"Come on William, pick up"She muttered as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater as her heart pounded harder, faster in her chest. Her common Sense was telling her he wasn't going to answer. Not of Victor was there. Not if Victor had him. Much to her dismay, the only thing she got was his voicemail, in a huff she tossed her phone on the bed and changed her clothes, tossing them aside as she picked up the iodine stained bag she had placed near her door as she shoved the mobile in her pocket and headed out.

Victor looked to the phone and answered it with growl. "Whoever the fuck this, William can not answer his mobile. Leave us alone." He snarled, before clicking the end button.

Sherlock looked to Victor with a whimper, the sedative kicking in. "Do not touch her..." He slurred, whimpering beneath the older man. "Please... Just find someone else. I am the only one who deserves this."

Victor smirked and pinned his arms above his head. "Yeah well, if your fucking bitch comes here, don't expect her to escape without a scratch."

Sherlock was petrified. The mere thought of someone hurting Elizabeth made him sick. Before he knew it, Victor was pinned beneath him, a snarl escaping the chem major. "Touch Elizabeth and you will regret it."

The man who answered the mobile the next time she called was not the man she had expected to answer the mobile. And as Victor Trevor's voice snarled at her over the line, she froze. She didn't retort back, instead she just stood there in the middle of the walkway, people bustling past her, When the line went dead she held her mobile to her ear for a few more moments as her mind tried to get back into working order.

She wasn't too far from home, she could just turn on her heel and go back to the house, hide away in her room until she had to explain herself to her father before ending up on the floor for the next seven hours like she had earlier. That was what her mind wanted to do, of course her gut and her heart had a different idea. if Trevor was there, then she would most likely have to sneak out in the middle of the night once more and if she walked at a slower pace, and if she waited at the tables not to far from Sherlock's building, then as soon as she saw Victor leave she could go to him. Of course that would be easier if she actually knew what the bastard looked like.

Elizabeth's feet began to move as she followed the path she had been taking, if she was lucky it wouldn't take long for the man to leave the dorm and she could get in, unnoticed. However, with how the day was currently going, she doubted that it would be that easy. It would probably have been easier to get Haven to tell her who his supplier was, and that was saying something considering there brother-sister relationship was strained at best.

As Sherlock came to, the sedative wearing off eventually, the chem major found his way to the closet, looking to the unconscious dealer on the bed. Sherlock couldn't remember a single thing but he knew that when Victor was to wake, he wouldn't be happy.

Reaching for his mobile, the younger man smiled as he sent the text he never thought he would freely say with confidence.

Miss Watson, run away with me. Please. I wish to protect you from the bastard of a father that you have and after what happened this evening with Vic, I don't think it's safe. He didn't like the fact that the punching bag fought back. But I'm not as badly bruised as I normally am. WH

Elizabeth stared down at her screen as the new message came in and for the second time that day, she froze, but this time it wasn't out of fear, more like out of shock.

You cannot be serious Mr. Holmes, we have known each other for forty-eight hours, if that and you want to Run away with me? Protect me? EW

Yes, Miss Watson, this is what I want. You're all that matters. I didn't see your potential while you and I were in the study sessions but instead in the moments you saved my life. Both times in the spans of the two days. WH

You mean when I snuck out of my house and went to bandage you up this morning. Before losing seven hours of daylight. EW

I didn't think your father was that violent... That is one of the reasons why I want to run away with you. WH

It isn't normally like that, I just got caught coming back in... maybe we should be having this conversation in person? I just stepped on campus. EW

I'm leaving the dorms now. Library? Or uni cafeteria? WH

Sherlock limped his way to the exit, looking over his shoulder every other moment, fearing that Victor had awoken and would follow after him. He held his violin case in one hand, the emergency overnight bag in the other. He spotted the familiar blonde within inches of the main campus entrance and rushed towards her as fast as his limp would allow.

Elizabeth looked at her screen for a moment before looking up, locating the inky mass of curls that belonged to her friend, and made her way towards him. She reached out to take the bag he had in his hand. Her eyes scanning his face and neck.

"He hurt you again didn't he?" She asked

"Yeah... I'm sorry for the frightening fifth voicemail... I didn't expect him to do that. Nor did I expect to fight back, though you are worth fighting for, Miss Watson." He added with a shy smile, looking at the ground as soon a the words escaped his lips.

"Don't worry about it okay? It gave me the motivation not to lay in bed and wait for him to come home." She said softly as she placed her hand under his chin. "It is nice to know someone thinks that, now do you have a place to stay?"

He gave her a small nod as his eyes still refuse to meet hers as she spoke. "There is a lady who owes me a favor, I did some... work for her and she offers me a place to stay when I need it"

"Do you want to go there now?" She asked her hand still under his chin, her skin warm against his making his pulse increase a fraction.

"N-No, No, I want to make sure you alright" Sherlock stated as he looked at her, his newly freed hand twitching slightly as if he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew he couldn't. Too many people knew he belonged to Victor, too many people wouldn't think twice before selling him out if offered free drugs.

Elizabeth sighed as she removed her hand from his face and nodded "Do you want to go to the library? or maybe the Uni Cafeteria? Or we could just get as far away from here as possible"

"We could go to the library... maybe get some studying done." Sherlock replied as he looked over his shoulder, seeing if Victor had emerged from the building.

"William, at this moment, I don't care about Chemistry, I want to make sure you are going to be okay" Elizabeth responded as she began to walk towards the library anyway. "You are more important than some stupid exam I have on Monday. "

Sherlock paused for a moment, looking at the girl in front of him, he had never really been important to anyone outside his family. He knew he wasn't important to Victor and they had been together for almost a year. Yet this girl, someone he had just met, someone he had been some what cruel to cared. That much was obvious, she had come to help him that morning, and now there she was again. Hurting herself after getting beaten, because she wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I am not important" Sherlock stated as he came out of his thoughts and caught up with her. "You are more important than I am.. more potential than some junkie freak" the last part crossed his lips in a whisper.

"You are not a junkie freak" she stated as she stopped in front of him, the entrance to the library feet from them. "And you are just as important as I am, and I am not saying that because you want to help me, or protect me. I honestly believe it."

Sherlock looked at her for a moment before she turned and entered the library, he followed her, keeping some distance as she walked up to the counter to get a study room. He kept his head down, curls hiding his bruises.

"You know the room has cameras" he stated as she returned, his icy eyes looking her over, "They will see everything and the-"

"Shut up, Holmes" Elizabeth's voice was soft. "I told them I was going to use it for first aid practice and you were my assistant, so they turned off the camera for me"

"I-I can't believe you are doing all of this for me" He whispered as she grabbed his wrist gently and began to lead him to the back of the library. "You really shouldn't be doing this…"

"This is what friends do,they look out for one another,they care for one another,and in this instance they lie to the guy at the desk because they need a place to bandage up their friend." Elizabeth remarked as she stuck the key into the door of the room before bowing him in. Once inside she closed the door quietly behind them, locking it before moving to draw the blinds.

Quietly Sherlock slid up on the table, his feet dangling up off the floor as he removed his shirt, putting it aside as Elizabeth opened up her bag and pulled out supplies that were still wrapped in sterile packaging. The Chem major kept his eyes on his hands as he heard her rip open the gauze and bandages. He jumped slightly as he felt her warm hands gently remove the old dressings. It didn't take very long for him to notice how stiffly she was holding her body now.

"You are hurting" He whispered as he glanced at her."I can tell by the way you are standing, your back is stiffer than it normally would be and you keep shifting from foot to foot to elevate the aching but it isn't working…"Sherlock stopped himself from speaking, thinking that what he said was probably not welcome."S-Sorry"

"No, don't apologize William" Elizabeth said as she gave him a small smile as she wrapped him with steady hands. "I am not going to get upset because you deduced how I am feeling. Which you are correct by the way,but I always feel this way on the weekends."

* * *

The sun was setting as they walked down the street, their hands in their respective pockets,as they wet.

"You do have a place to stay right?" Elizabeth asked again as they finally came to a stop in front of a small cafe.

Sherlock nodded "Yes, the lady that owes me a few favors will take good care of me for the night" He offered the nursing student a small smile before he gave her a hug. "Thank you… for just everything" He lingered for a moment before heading towards the steps of the flat that was next door and knocked softly. The door of 221B opened and a woman in her middle ages appeared in the door, giving a small smile before ushering him inside.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, lingering, her eyes focused on the door before she turned and headed the way they came, she headed home to what fate awaited her.


	7. The Shape I'm in

The needle pierced her skin once more, followed by the tug of the surgical thread as the gash that ran along her hairline was stitched together. Elizabeth tried her hardest not to voice her obvious discomfort at the fact she had something sharp and pointy so close to her face,but she failed as she saw the glimmer of metal from the corner of her eye. The small sound escaped from her throat and for a moment she hoped that it went unheard but that hope was short lived as the deft hands that were stitching her up paused.

"Does that hurt?" She heard John ask as he moved into her line of vision. Her eyes flickered upward to see the look of concern on his face and she quickly averted her gaze to the ground.

"No, No. It's fine… just not a big fan of sharp things so close to my face" Elizabeth replied as she traced the pattern on the tiled floor with her gaze. "You aren't missing anything because of me are you?" She asked as he moved back to continue tending to her head wound.

"No, I am not, and even if I was it wouldn't matter Elizabeth" John replied. "taking care of you is more important than taking care of some stranger that someone else can just as easily tend to." His voice dropped a few decibels. "They are allowed to see someone when they get hurt, you aren't"

Elizabeth remained silent as he finished up with the stitches, she made a face as he placed a bandage over the skin that had just been knitted back together. Once he was done, carefully he spun the metal island chair so she was facing him. Her blue eyes focusing on the crimson stains on the white latex as he ripped the gloves off his hands with a firm snap.

"I wish you would have told me about this earlier" John stated with a sigh as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he threw the latex back in the medical bag he brought. "I could have helped."

"You would have gotten hurt, it was my mistake, not yours. You don't have to take my beatings for me" Elizabeth stated as she looked up at him with a sigh, her blue eyes meeting his for the first time that morning as her shoulders slumped slightly as she did so. "You couldn't help me anyway, this was my fault and I know that..."

"Elizabeth..." John started as he looked at her in disbelief. "I - I am not comprehending. How is this your fault?"

"You need that on a t-shirt or something" She mumbled as she looked back at the tile "I got caught sneaking back in at 5 AM"

"What the hell did you do that for?" John asked as he moved back into her line of vision.

"Because I fancied a stroll that early what do you think?"She asked as she stood up wincing slightly as she placed pressure on her seemingly sprained ankle.

John just shook his head as he grabbed her arm gently as she began to waver on her feet slightly. "I am fine" She insisted as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"You aren't going to school Liz" John stated as she groaned in annoyance

"Just do me a favor then… if he call, tell him I am sick… I am late for our session so he will be ringing in the next five minutes" Elizabeth sighed as she slowly made her way out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom, leaving John with her phone.

* * *

Sherlock knew that he would be in trouble after the whole incident with Elizabeth, the fact that he hid in the apartment near the cafe where he would meet with a few of his clients. The cafe was something only Sherlock knew about. He was the one in charge of the meet-up, not the set-up. He wouldn't let Victor in on this secret and if he did, the chem major wouldn't have lived this long.

Sighing softly, he checked his watch and pulled his mobile out to check the messages. His inbox and voicemail were full and had twenty emails just from his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. The mere thought sending a jolt of excitement running through him. He looked up from his mobile as he made his way to the cafe next door, going through the messages, seeing that Haven was wanting another go with him, a wave of nausea coursing through his entire core, eyes closed momentarily.

_Meet up at Speedy's, we'll head to yours after a coffee… Don't tell Vic. -Shezza_

_Deal, virgin. Though don't expect a tip since you took an hour to respond. -H_

_That's fine… It's not like I get a dime of it… Well, the only dime I see is relevant to drugs. -Shezza_

Despite his gut screaming no to the meet-up, Sherlock had to take any and every offer by Haven but a large part of him was saying that Victor was behind this meeting and this was a way to get the young genius out of hiding.

The chem major looked outside the cafe after a few moments and froze, his fight or flight response leaning towards flight. Victor was indeed behind the meet-up and he stood outside with the handsome blonde, a gasp escaping him as he watched them approach the cafe with equally wicked grins as they spotted the "Virgin". He looked to the owner of the cafe and quickly walked towards her with a nervous smile.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to use your back door, ma'am…" He murmured, looking over his shoulder as the two men continued to walk towards him.

The woman looked to Sherlock and nodded. "Through the kitchens and it should be the second door to the left, dearie." She said with a kind smile, quickly stepping in front of him as he made his way out the back.

He glanced back at the woman and mouthed "thank you" before setting off and running away. He looked to Victor and Haven, knowing that they wouldn't attack an older woman, especially in public. Sherlock's heart began to race as he thought of what would happen when they finally found him, tears forming at the thought. He knew that Miss Watson wouldn't be a reliable source- He checked the time as he remembered that today was the day he planned an extra tutoring session before her exam in Chem.

_**4:15 P.M.**_

He groaned and quickly pulled out his text, sending Elizabeth a text. Sherlock felt horrible as he typed out the text, knowing that she really needed these session despite the fact they were both in a rough predicament.

_I apologize for the late notice but I cannot do this evening's tutoring session at four-thirty. I am currently a bit tied up and need to deal with a few loose ends. WH_

The chem major didn't bother waiting for the reply, his icy eyes closing briefly before feeling a pair of rough hands grab him from behind.


	8. Look After You

_Pity me not because of the light of day_

_At close of day no longer walks the sky;_

_Pity me not for beauties passed away_

_From field and thicket as year goes by;_

_Pity me not the waning of the moon,_

_Nor that the ebbing tide goes out to sea,_

_Nor that a man's desire is hushed so soon,_

_And you no longer look with love on me._

_This have I known always; love is no more_

_Than the wide blossom which the wind assails;_

_Than the great tide that treads the shifting shore,_

_Strewing fresh wreckage gathered in the gales._

_Pity me that the heart is slow to learn_

_What the swift mind beholds at ever turn._

_- Edna Millay_

* * *

He must have been imagining things, he didn't want her to see him like this, strung out and nearly dead. Though he heard her voice reading something, assuming by the rhymes it was more likely a poem. After all, she did say she had a knack for English. As he slowly came to his senses, he could hear the beeping of a heart monitor and knew. He wasn't in his dorm nor her house nor his flat with Victor. He was in the hospital.

The nightmare he didn't want to believe ended up being reality and he felt groggy as hell, tears rolling down slowly as he kept in his sobs, not wanting to be heard. He looked to the right and saw her, her blonde hair falling over her face and shoulder as she slept. William was never more in love with someone as he was now. She stayed by his side and was more likely the one who- she was his emergency contact and this was, indeed, an emergency. He couldn't believe the risks she took to help him, the freak of the campus and the junkie chem major he knew he was. After all he did just overdose a second time.

The chem major didn't want to wake the woman beside his bed so he just looked back up at the ceiling, trying to distract himself from the memories returning from the night prior.

* * *

_Rough hands pulled on Sherlock as he struggled against them. He could hear the chuckles from Victor a few feet away and knew that it was Haven who was trying to grab him. Having known what both men could do, Sherlock gave in and felt the sedative get inserted in his arm. _

_He awoke to being tied to Victor's bed, at least ten needles beside him and knew what was going to happen. He looked around the room and spotted the two men, smirking at the chem major. _

_"How cute, virgin looks like Sleeping Beauty... Only a drugged up version." Haven sneered, watching the dealer from the corner of his eye and waited for the signal to insert the first needle. _

_Sherlock looked to Victor with a wary expression, his icy eyes pleading the dealer not to give what ever signal it was that Haven was awaiting. Victor looked to Haven with a smirk and soon the sensation of a needle into his skin and hissed, fighting against it, tears in his eyes._

"_I-It's o-over…" He murmured, looking to his boyfriend and then to Haven. "I don't want to be with you ever aga-"_

_He was cut off by a punch to the gut from Victor, crying out from the pain before feeling another needle press into his skin Sherlock began to sob softly, whimpering incoherently as he looked between the two. _

"_L-Liz… Please… Just please, let me see her one last time…" Sherlock whimpered, fighting against his restraints. "I want her, I want my Watson…"_

_Haven smirked and straddled the chemistry major. "You ain't getting her… Seems like you're stuck with this Watson." He sneered, stabbing a third and then a fourth needle into Sherlock's arms. He looked between the men, his face wide with shock as Haven's words sunk in before feeling another pair of needles sink into his skin and the drowsy and darkness surrounding him took over._

* * *

_It was some ungodly hour that her phone began to buzz, vibrating against the night stand. Elizabeth groaned as she reached out for her phone, not even bothering to check the time as she did so. Blinking a few times she noticed an unknown number light up her screen.. Quickly she hit the answer button and placed her mobile to her ear despite the fact her brain didn't register the number._

"_Hello?" Elizabeth's voice was low and heavy from sleep as she sat up and rested against the headboard in an attempt to wake up, wincing as a rather large bruise came into contact with a part of the design that popped out._

"_Elizabeth Watson?" A Female voice, soft yet urgent, asked from the other end of the line, _

"_This is she" The nursing student replied as she closed her eyes, for a moment._

"_My Name is Jackie and I am a Nurse at St. Bartholomew's, I am sorry to call you at such a late hour, however you are the emergency contact for a William Holmes." It seemed as if the bottom of the world just fell out from under her, any traces of sleep that she had been fighting were now eradicated as she sat there in the dark, her pulse racing as fast as her mind._

"_He was brought in tonight…." Elizabeth didn't even allow the nurse to finish her sentence before replying._

"_I will be right there." The nursing student hung up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, making her way to her dresser before pulling out jeans and a hoodie, which she managed to shimmy into without falling over. Quickly she grabbed her orange backpack and her wallet before slipping out of her bedroom, slinking down the hallway and making her exit through the front door. _

* * *

A Sharp pain was shooting through her back as she slowly woke, she couldn't remember where she was until she heard a soft whimper coming from somewhere besides her. Quickly Elizabeth's eyes snapped open as she sat up in the hard plastic chair besides the bed.

"William?" She asked softly as she leaned forward slightly, placing her hand on the mattress.

He looked to the nursing student as she said his name. The first thing out his mouth was out of his control and he needed the answer. "Who is Haven to you?" He whimpered, tears slowly rolling down his sickly thin cheeks.

She froze and as her eyes travelled to his face. "Haven?" She asked as if she needed to clarify the name she had heard. "Haven…is…. some sad fucker that I have the unfortunate opportunity to be related to, in other words he is my sad excuse of an older brother."

"And he is the best client Vic has..." Sherlock added with a solemn expression. "He also helped with this evening."

Elizabeth slowly moved from the chair to the empty space on the mattress at his side, the confusion she had about his question was slowly giving away to anger that made her blood boil. "H-he did this…. that fucker did this to you?" There was no hiding the hatred in her voice as she spoke. "That Bastard hurt you…"

Sherlock gave a shrug, looking at Liz as though it was nothing new. "Not as bad as the last time I overdosed." He murmured, looking away from her. He paused and looked down. "What exactly did they tell you?" He asked with a small smile. "Did they even say anything?"

Elizabeth just stared at him for a moment, the look on her face was unreadable. "They didn't tell me anything, but... I snatched your chart and I read it. I-I'm sorry...but I wanted to know, I wanted to know why someone I cared for was hospitalized"

Sherlock looked to her, shocked that she said she cared for him. "No you don't..." He shook his head. "Nobody cares for me."

"Last time I checked, someone did, and they are sitting right here on your bedside, they get out of bed at ungodly hours to go and be with you because you are hurt" Elizabeth stated as she looked at him "Okay? I care for you, if I didn't I wouldn't be here"

The chem major nodded and looked down, tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but found that nothing would come out. He pressed his lips together and shook his head once more as he heard the buzzing of his mobile a few feet away on his bedside table. "If that's not my parents, it's probably the uni saying I lost my chance to return and complete my degree."

"This was not your fault" The nursing student stated as she looked at his mobile. "This was not your fault, it is rather hard to shoot up if you are tied up" Her eyes flicking down to the bandages around his wrist. "I will vouch for you, if I must"

Sherlock shook his head. "I don't think they'll take anyone's word. It's best I rather give up and let Victor win. Though I am now homeless and a college dropout." He looked to her with defeat and reached for his mobile, wincing at the pain that shot through his entire body. "Fuck..." He hissed, falling back onto the bed, his hand taking hers in his. He squeezed hard as he waited for the pain to die down, tears in his eyes.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand, bringing her free one up to gently cup the side of his face, "Your mobile can wait, finding out if you have been suspended or kicked out or whatever can wait." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "But I think I can get you one last chance... if you want it at the University, I know the resident they assigned you to, they favored him when he was a student.."

Sherlock looked to Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow. "Tutoring you was my last chance. You were my hope of staying in uni and I let things get too personal and like always I ended up being the fucking junkie everyone knows me as." He cried, shaking his head.

"William, this is not your fault. Your overdose was not your fault, I can see that and I know you were trying to stay clean." Elizabeth stated as she wiped away the tears on his face. "I will try and fix this, convince them and If I have to, then I will quit my program with the University because I can't complete it without you there."

Sherlock looked at her in shock, his mouth partially open at her words. He shook his head, knowing that she was lying to him out of sympathy or just something. But even his thoughts were leading him against that. Like she said earlier, she wouldn't have been here if she didn't care and she certainly would've switched tutors if she couldn't handle what he had thrown her way in the previous sessions, well session. Sherlock looked to Elizabeth with a sad smile. "I would love to have you help me." He murmured, avoiding her gaze.

Elizabeth gave him a small smile, her finger gently rubbing a circle on the back of his hand. "It may take a little time, but by the time the doctor says you can go back to class, you will." Once more she leaned in carefully, trusting her movement forward, her eyes closed as she did so.

Sherlock looked up at her as she went to kiss his forehead, feeling her lips fall against his mouth instead, a small gasp escaping the chemistry major. He pulled away and looked away from her, a slight flush to his entire body as though he was blushing. He looked briefly to Elizabeth and turned a darker shade of scarlet, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "My blush is not adorable, shut it."

Elizabeth's eyes flew open as she felt her face grow warm and red. She had not expected him to move nor had she expected to kiss him, that is what she got for having her eyes closed. If they had been open, she could have caught herself. "That is not what I was going to say" she muttered as she looked away. "I was going to apologize for kissing you... it wasn't exactly proper..."

Sherlock looked at her with a raised eyebrow, still a nice shade of scarlet. "Elizabeth, it's fine. If anything, that kiss seemed to…" He trailed off, looking away from her. "I said nothing…"

Elizabeth let go of his hand and stood, making her way over to the window a few feet away from his bed. "I-I am so very sorry if I made this awkward for you... I can leave if you would like.. I would understand" she stated as she looked out to the street below, willing the blush that covered her face and neck to vanish.

"Don't leave!" He said instantly, sitting up as fast as his body would allow. "I mean, please… Stay, Elizabeth. You're more welcomed here than anyone else." He looked down, a shy smile on his face as he looked to the nursing student. "You've been the most helpful out of everyone else in my life."

Elizabeth turned to look at him, catching the shy smile on his battered face. She sighed, her shoulders sagged a bit as the tension she didn't realize she had left her body. "I will stay" she said softly as she moved back to his bedside. "Now please lay back down? All of your sudden movements are just going to put you in more pain, and that is the last thing I want" She gazed at him, his battered body still holding the red tint much like her face, but she didn't comment on it as she eased her way back into the hard plastic chair next to his bed.

Sherlock looked to Elizabeth with a soft smile, patting the spot beside him on his bed. "Elizabeth, I don't mind if you come and sit with me…" He murmured, looking into her blue eyes. "I just, I would like your comfort… It's...It's okay if you don't want to… I mean, I _am_ used to it." The chemistry major shook his head and looked away, folding his hands together and on top of his lap. "Ignore me… It must be my mind and thoughts getting carried away."

The nursing student sighed as she shook her head before moving back to the mattress, her hand covering his. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, anyone else would have probably kicked me out by now… especially if they knew I read their chart, and I knew what happened to them…" Elizabeth sighed as she looked down at the mattress. "Haven't you figured it out by now? that I am not like everyone else? or has this been going on long enough that this… being alone is all you know?"

Sherlock looked as though she just said what he was about to, that all he knew was loneliness and solitude. He let out a sigh before just giving Elizabeth a soft nod, avoiding her gaze. "Essentially, yes. I have been alone all the way through my education experience.. Minus the four years that my mother homeschooled my siblings and I." He paused, looking at her to see her reaction. "The closest thing I have had for a friend, or what I believed to be a friend was Victor… But it seems that as you continuously say to me, it's not… It wasn't even a relationship."

She looked up at him, and stayed quiet for a few moments, her hand still resting on top of his. "I am surprised you even listen to me" the nursing student said quietly. "But I have seen the same relationships as I grew up… All of Haven's relationships were the same way, but none of them ever listened to me, I was too young and too stupid supposedly" _Almost the same thing you said to me when you first tutored me_ she added in her mind.

Sherlock looked to her with a sad smile and nodded. "Your words reminded me of something my older sister would've said and she… She's the reason I even decided to pursue my whole major in chemistry and the forensic science field… Even just the sciences…" He looked to the nursing student and fell silent, avoiding her gaze.

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment before she slowly stood up, the look of hurt and disappointment that flashed across his bruised face did not go unnoticed by the nursing student. She bit her lip as she slipped back onto his mattress so she they were sitting side by side. She took his hand again. "You can lean on me… we all need someone to lean on sometimes." She said softly

"Do you mean both literally and metaphorically?" He murmured before noticing the stitch lines on her forehead, and froze. His eyes carefully scanning the even stitch work that was nearly hidden by a few strands of her hair. Slowly the Chemistry Major brought his arm up, wincing as he did so, and brushed the stray hairs away. "W-What happened?"

"It is nothing" She murmured as she looked down at her hands, she didn't want him to see her stitches or any trace that she had been hurt. That is what she wanted to avoid, he needed to focus on healing himself, not feeling guilty because she had been severely punished for sneaking back into the house.

"W-Was this because of me?" He asked as he gently trailed his fingers under the neat stitch work

"No" Elizabeth answered as she shook her head gently and looked up at him, "This was not because of you, so get that notion out of our head, this was not your fault." Her eyes trained on his face for a moment, his eyes telling her he didn't believe what she had said for a second. He knew this was because she had snuck out, but she didn't blame him. Sighing she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his brow.

"Get some sleep William, I will be here to look after you" Elizabeth said after awhile, his hand still grasping hers as he gingerly leaned back against the pillows she too was leaning against. She didn't even say anything as his head rested on her shoulder as he closed his eyes.


End file.
